The dragon inside
by DeltaSec54677
Summary: Hey this is going to be in more detail that my other story it contains my o/c and most httyd characters that of which I do not own /user/Leon54677
1. Chapter 1

It was another snoggletog in berk except this time there was dragons joining in on the traditions.

Toothless was messing around in the ice cold snow while hiccup drew in it toothless stopped his dawdling to see what he was doing it looked like a nightfury but not really he could not describe it he was getting bored so he released a warble that hiccup knew could only mean "let's go home" hiccup hopped onto toothless back and flew home he noticed a lot of commotion coming from the docks he wondered what was going on and swooped down to take a look there was a dragon but no rider It was black scales but had metal dorsal plates starting from its head running down to its tail fins he could not believe it another nightfury no never mind it must be some kind of sub-species. But still i bet toothless was happy he thought.

Slowly the mystery dragon has started showing signs of waking up fishlegs had been studying him we found out his gender the way you would normally fishlegs had said that the dragon may be able to surpass a nightfury in speed due its wingspan being larger than the regular nightfury. Hiccup was sitting next to the dragon in the training grounds alongside toothless and the mystery dragon sleeping body he was sketching it.

All of a sudden, the dragon snapped awake and tried to attack hiccup but toothless blocked it and tried to calm the dragon down "calm down the boy shall not hurt you and you shall not hurt him he just wants to get to know you"

The dragon stood still having a confused look on his face "but he's human like master all he wants to do is build a dragon army an rule over all others" the dragons choice of words went around in toothless mind "what's this master you speak of?" he asked "you don't know him his name is drago bludvist the man turned dragon" hang on did he mean that drago was still out there the one he defeated? But wait he hadn't actually seen him die he only fell into the water below. And now he was a dragon? "he was merged with the alpha he had control over" the dragon carried on but was interrupted when a bowla wrapped around him and a muzzle was placed over his snout. "we heard fighting and came as fast as we could" gobber insured 'idoits' toothless thought.

They then began to question hiccup about what happened he could only say that he attack out of self defence and toothless stopped him and they needed to gain his they just left him there for the night.

That night in the training grounds toothless returned to the bound dragon "you awake?" He asked "hello" the dragon tried to say but his jaws where bonded tight. "Il get you out" toothless offered " no need" he only just heard it that time as he noticed the dragons dorsal plates lighten and heat melting his binds and mussel "how did you do that?" He asked "you can't?" "You know what never mind just tell me more about how you got here" toothless said with a nagging tone. " well after your fight with bludvist he was washed up on vanaheim only to find he was a dragon and a alpha on top of that he still had his memories and has built a dragon army similar to yours and will stop at nothing to kill you all. I was one of his enslaved until I discovered I could use magic and used it to block out his control I then escaped and fainted over the ocean and woke up here." Toothless looked shocked not only could this dragon use magic but bludvist was an alpha? He has to tell hiccup but how."do you know anyways can inform hiccup about bludvist?" Toothless asked "tell who?" Toothless realised that the dragon had not learned any names "what's your name?" He asked "I do not have a name that I can remember" really no name just how long has this dragon been subservient to bludvist. "Then we will have to give you one" toothless replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Then we will have to give you one" toothless exclaimed "I'm thinking uamee" toothless said after a while of thinking "sounds good" the newly dubbed uamee responded.

After talking about berk and how it came to like dragons uamee told toothless that he wanted to go to sleep and he seemed to understand.

Both dragons went to their sleeping areas and dosed off uamee awoke to the sound of the heavy door that blocked him from the outside open with a loud clunk he looked around and saw the runt that he almost killed approach him he was holding what smelt like fish. He had only just noticed how hungry he was his stomach growled at him to eat something. He drooled at the thought of an Icelandic cod in his mouth the tantalising flavour blowing up in his jaws like a volcano ready to explode. The runt grew nearer to him he needed to get the fish without the runt catching him. Uamee devised a quick plan in his head he played his cards right and when the runt got close enough he swiped him off his feet with his tail and in the blink of an eye snatched the basket and began to chow down on the succulent goodness of its contents he forgot all about the runt that had long since recovered from the fall and was now slowly moving towards him. Uamee only noticed the runt when he was right in front of him he smelt strange not the usual human smell.

The runt then held out a bit of dragon nip to uamee and rubbed it against his nose this put him into a submissive state and he was now vulnerable to the humans mind games. He tried to snap out of it but could not his dorsal plates lit up and died down l repeatedly the runt looked impressed and placed a hand near uamee a snout he moved his snout to make contact with the runts hand it felt warm like that of a rodents and to his surprise he felt all of the runts emotion he was felling scared that uamee would not bite his hand off and he also felt like the dragon and human would become good friends.

Uamee was not buying it why would a human want to befriend him unless they wanted to use him for something he decided to obey the human because it would be disobeying the alpha if he did not he let the human approach and when it got got close enough it raised its hand to his snout he just let it happen even though he wanted to bite his hand off the alpha was getting in the way of that.

Meanwhile in a far off island the dragons were preparing to wake up their master as he shifted and slowly stumbled onto his huge feet he imedeitly noticed the absence of his most useful dragon he roared in rage and ordered a small platoon of dragons to bring him a tree looking thing and fly it to Berk they followed there orders and began the journey.

Back at berk uamee awoke from another night of being tortured be his own passt when he opened his eyes he saw the particularly scary face of fishlegs and he growled

Fishlegs jumped back as he heard uamee shift and leap on him pinning his down he could not move so he yelled please don't hurt me uamee stopped and remembered he had to play nice that is until he felt a sharp pain on his neck and noticed it was a syringe of death gripper venom. Soon enough he was dreaming of his home and how nice it was in the hidden world before dragon washed up he then awoke to the slap of a fish on the floor he opened his eyes to find he could not move as he was completely bound by metal harness that he tried melting his way out of but to no avail it was built to hold him and that's what it will do. He was headed for an island just short of the east side of the archipelago he had a plan and first part of it was to starve.

Three weeks had passed and he saw people enter his cell he quickly played dead they tipp toed over and removed his mussel and started to feed him he then grabbed one by the hand and bit it clean off the other man knocked him out his plan had failed he awoke to find the mussel was back and was now metal chained to his harness he was escorted off the boat and onto an island they put him on a platform and started…biding? He was sold for god knows what to a hooded figure who once I was on his ship revealed to be able to speak dragonese his name was grimmel he said he wanted me to help with killed drago uamee approved of this offer and he cut uamee bounds and fed him slot of fish.

Toothless was starting to worry about uamee dragons don't just leave like that he thought he must have been dragonnapped.


	3. Not a chapter

What do you think about the story so far it may be short i already have another chapter ready to fo i just want your opinion on what i should add next my last story has not been abandoned just paused for now


	4. Chapter 4 as promised

His first option was auction island he travelled there with hiccup to find a boat sailing off to the horizon he decided to go there first as they approached the boat was empty they landed on the deck and looked around hiccup was suddenly abused by a hooded man toothless treid to help but was pounced on by another dragon he later found out this was uamee toothless fought back but to no avail uamee was much larger than him and toppled him every time. Toothless activated his alpha mode the hooded figure who had knocked out hiccup said to uamee to show toothless what he's capable of uamee's dorsal plates lit up bright blue and had sparks coming of them "what are you doing?!" toothless asked "getting revenge on drago with my new rider" Uamee sounded different "you will not get in our way!" toothless thought for a moment and decided to join uamee to kill drago "I cant stop you so ill have to join you" uamme looked at him and in a blink of an eye got behind him it looked like he teleported and knocked toothless out "sorry but we cant risk that" he finesh as black took over toothless mind he fell asleep.

What seemed like hours happened in minetes as hiccup and toothless awoke on an island hiccup mounted toothless and headed to berk as soon as he arrived he gathered up troops and flew off to action island the boat was nowhere's to be seen.

Uamee had just arrived at grimmels base of operations it was a huge fortress surrounded by boats had followed grimmel into a room which was very cosy looking he sat down and had a bed placed on the floor for uamee this bed was luxury it consisted of water and fish bowls and was made out of granite uamee heated the bed and layer down grimmel later stood up as a man handed him a saddle "I sent out a terror mail when we were in the ship to get this made it's built for you and it shouldn't melt when you do that heat up thing you do." Uamee replied with "let's try it out" and has it strapped to his body it was very comfortable and he almost didn't notice it was there until grimmel sat on it then all he could feel was a slight bit of weight as grimmel did not weight much he then took off through an opening in the roof and began to fly with grimmel he was a natural at it it was like he knew what uamee was thinking and reacted in perfect sync uamee dives it made a chilling sound like a metal wheel spinning incredibly fast like meter scraping across a sharpener he then let out a blast that produced a very large crater in the sand below about the same size as a large house he looked proud as he did fighter pilot like manoeuvres weaving in and out of the fort as grimmel reared him in the right direction as they landed grimmel said "we should use grimora as a weapon against dragons followers we need to find the best ones and there's only one way to do that" "no" uamee replied " look if you want to help grimmel you need to make sacrifices" "ok fine" uamee finessed as he went to sleep.

In the morning hiccup and toothless were on an flight away from where the search party was camping the were flying when they saw geimora island they decided to do a quick check on how it was doing when they saw the hooded man and uamee bye lake they landed and observed as grimmel tried different grimora on uamee and picking the ones that took the most salt to get off when they were done they left something on the ground and left hiccup stepped over to the object and was caught in a net and toothless was pinned by uamee grimmel walked over to hiccup and said "what did we tell you about spying on us you should have learned your lesson last time " "what are you doing to that dragon" hiccup asked "this is uamee he is my dragon and we are going to kill drago" dragons dead!" Hiccup said grimmel told him the whole story and hiccup wanted to help "tell me are you going to risk your alpha to get defeated and every dragon going under dragons control how thoughtful" we have to do something hiccup replied as he broke out of his net and swung at grimmel which he dogems easily and pulls out a sword of his own and knocked hiccup far away "you can help just don't put him in danger or we will strike you down."

Uamee let go of toothless and they both flew off with the grimora follow him hiccup said to toothless as they took of after him they came to a cavern wich was very hard to get through and came to a cave in wich there was a large fort uamee and grimmel landed and stepped inside hiccup and toothless in pursuit when the entered grimmel was nowhere to be seen it was just uamee now was hiccups chance to show uamee he's nice he stepped up ti uamee and noticed a grimora crawling out of his dabblebag before he could do anything it lacked onto uamee and he charged and flung hiccup against the ground and later did the same to toothless he prepared for the killing blow a he was about to fire a powerful blast at his head but luckily someone threw salt onto uamee and he was snapped out of the murderous rampage and got off toothless slowing him to breath again as he was being crushed by uamee grimmel stamped on the grimora and put the rest in a glass cube they could not escape he took hiccup to the medical room in the fort and had him treated toothless was fed and slept in the same room as uamee.

Soon after hiccup was awake he looked for toothless and found him grimmel shouted at him for being a bad friend "your incompitace nearly got your dragon killed!" "I'm sorry" hiccup said "this is why you can't help don't put your friends into battles they can't win"

Toothless woke up and was happy to see hiccup "do you want a fly" hiccup said to grimmel uamee took off with grimmel on his back as they sliced through the air and out manuveres even hiccup but as they can to a clearing in the night sky through the clouds uamee felt something change in his body he felt weightless and he looked at his paws to find out they were smokey looking and he was partly see through and then he looked again and he was normal he could only say to himself "drago what have you done" he landed and then the realisation came over him that it was the curse of the moon. The curse that can only be broken by the defeat of your enemy.

How did this happen? uamee thought to himself After a while of thinking he finally came to the realisation and it was not pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

Grimmel dares betray me uamee was outraged he took off and headed for berk once landed he sneaked around to where he thought toothless lived and jumped into the window he made a loud noise and panicked toothless was stirring and then he woke up and uamee felt his body heat out of pure instinct he then realised it was that he was invisible toothless still knew he was there of course because of his echolocation "hello uamee" he said as uamee turned visible right in front of him "you were right I was wrong and now Grimmel is forcing me to kill drago" uamee admitted "and" toothless asked a bit to much i told you so in his tone "and I want you to help"uamee carried on "sorry" He finished. Toothless grinned "why are you looking at me like that" uamee asked "now it's time for a favour" toothless smugly replied before leading uamee to another house it stank out Monstrous nightmare spit toothless told him to enter while being invisible so he did and soon came out with all there. Shoes?. Uamee threw them into the water and turned to face toothless "let the anarchy begin he said as they both flew up to a nearby ledge and waited. Hours pass as they both stare intently at the house after snot loud finally woke up and minutes later ran out with his hair on fire the yo laughed there scales off "so when are we heading off?" Uamee asked "do we have to?" Toothless asked "well" uamee siad shortly by stepping into the sunlight and turning transparent.

Toothless agreed to leave now and told uamee to attract attention he flew into the shade and sparked up cause many dragons to watch in awe as toothless rounded them up and after a while that all set off to drago with hiccup of course and at the cost of bringing the rest of the smelly humans.c

Time skip because fck you

They ad arrived at the base of drago uamee took a few dragon and toothless took the rest as uamee landed he could feel drago getting into his mind but not gaining control due to toothless but if they went to close drago would seize his mind for his army after a while of scouting they met back up again on a rock and none of them saw drago they talked about what they saw until a huge shadow passed over them as drago stared down at the gang of dragons until he spoke up "hello storm fury welcome home" uamee sparked sparked up and toothless roared for the dragons to enter attack stance "you're funny storm fury, I never thought you would come back" drago hissed "why is that" uamee snapped "I though you would remember once a servant of the alpha always a servant of the alpha!" At that uamee felt dragon enter his mind and take control he force to take down all the dragons and pin toothless "uamee listen to me your not his servant and you never will be" uamee got off toothless or was it drago then through uamee he said "bow!" Toothless bowed and jumped up and hit uamee on the head really hard that he was knocked out toothless then activated alpha mode and duelled with drago drago laughed and blew ice on toothless but turns out he forgot to maintain control on uamee as the ice came towards uamee jumped in front and released a very strong beam that cut straight through the ice breath and straight back into dragons mouth stunning him he then flew up to his head and focusing all his power into a beam and fireming it through drago skull killing him instantly the huge dragon crashed to the floor with such force that it blew to two dragons back uamee slamming into a rock and being knocked out toothless managing to correct himself and picking up uamee with the help of Astrid and storm fly carried him to the nearest island.

Hours turned to days until uamee finally awoke he looked up t toothless "did we win?" He said " are you still cursed" toothless asked "only one way to find out" uamee said heading into the light and to his luck was still cursed uamee was confused until a terror mail flew into the area uamee grabbed the whole dragon and prayed the note of and gave it to hiccup to read the note read 'hello uamee did you kill drago I'm hearing about it now I can kill all nightfurys with no distractions I must thank you for making it so easy until our paths meets again Grimmel the grisly'.

Sequel will be out soon until then the dragon inside is fine she's and a dragons trust will be up and running again soon


	6. Notice

p style="text-align: left;"Hi jus letting you know Imo moving to Wattpad i have story's i have on there are overall better quality and i encourage you to check them out!a href=" user/Leon54677" user/Leon54677/a/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I'm out /p 


End file.
